The present invention relates generally to the field of power distribution to electrical energy consuming loads (typically servers, sometimes herein referred to as “power consuming loads”) in a data center that is supplied by electrical energy sources respectively coming from multiple power grids. As used herein, “grid” is used synonymously with “electrical energy source” (sometimes also referred to herein as “electrical power source,” or, more simply as “power source”).
A data center typically hosts multiple energy consuming loads, herein generically referred to as “data center loads” or enclosures. For redundancy purposes, each data center load is conventionally electrically connected to two different power grids through two respective power supply units. Because two power supply units power the data center load, the data center load gets only a portion of its electrical power from each grid. Typically, the enclosures are mounted on a rack. The rack has built in electronics to help get electrical power from the power supply to the enclosures in the rack.